through a million stars
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Di dunia mereka yang berubah terlalu cepat, dan ketika hal-hal yang mereka miliki terenggut dengan mudah, tetap memiliki seseorang untuk melabuh jangkar padanya adalah suatu hak istimewa. {post ca:cw}
1. owe

Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanoff adalah karakter milik Marvel, dalam setting Marvel Cinematic Universe, tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini.

* * *

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini Steve tak menegur dirinya yang menaruh kaki di atas dasbor. Steve mengemudi dengan santai, tetapi matanya awas ke depan. Tak menyadari Natasha mengamatinya dari sisi sini sambil mengulum senyum—yang sepertinya gagal. Di dunia mereka yang berubah terlalu cepat, dan ketika hal-hal yang mereka miliki terenggut dengan mudah, tetap memiliki seseorang untuk melabuh jangkar padanya adalah suatu hak istimewa. Steve tak pernah gagal mengimpresinya dalam hal kebajikan, dan sekarang: perlindungan.

Natasha menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi sambil memejamkan mata sebentar. Tidak ada lagu; mobil ini tidak dilengkapi pemutar musik. Barangkali hilang dalam perjalanannya dijual ke sana dan sini, menjadi barang tadahan, dioper dari satu tangan kotor ke tangan kotor lainnya. Natasha memutar musiknya sendiri, bernyanyi dengan suara rendah, sebuah lagu kanak-kanak dari Rusia yang tak lekang di ingatannya. Ia tak yakin Steve mendengarnya, suara hujan di luar sana menenggelamkan apapun yang bisa mereka dengar.

Perempuan itu tenggelam dalam lelap sesaat, dan mimpi-mimpinya berkeliaran di balik kelopak mata. Mimpi-mimpi Natasha sekarang bak kaleidoskop, membuncah dalam warna-warna terang, tetapi tak pernah dalam bentuk sesuatu yang baru. Hanya pemutaran ulang memori-memori lama, terkadang dalam gabungan yang sangat tidak beraturan.

Ia melihat Clint. Hari pertamanya sebagai rekrutan baru di S.H.I.E.L.D. Lalu ruang latihan balet, seorang rekrutan Red Room lain yang bernama Yelena. Lantas invasi Chitauri. Clint lagi, hari terakhir mereka bertemu setelah Steve membebaskan mereka dari penjara. Ia tersentak bangun karena senyuman Clint—dan Steve, waspada pada gerakan apapun yang mengejutkan, menurunkan kecepatan mendadak dan menoleh.

"Tidak apa-apa. Cuma mimpi." Natasha memberikan senyum yang menenangkan, Steve langsung meresponsnya dengan hal yang sama.

 _Clint_. Mengingatkannya lagi pada pembuka dari babak yang masih bertalian hingga detik ini, momen ini, _keputusan_ ini. Keputusan untuk tetap berada di sisi Steve, untuk memilihnya, untuk menjalani hari-hari yang sangat tak pasti dan berbahaya di depan sana.

Ia masih berutang pada Clint, tentu saja. Apa yang seharusnya menjadi akhir baginya, diputar balik oleh Clint, sehingga ia pada akhirnya bisa sampai pada tahap ini.

Hidupnya, momen-momen yang berantai hingga masa kini, sebagian besarnya adalah karena keputusan Clint. Apakah ia sudah membalas pria itu dengan cukup? Tak mungkin ia akan menanyakannya, karena Clint pasti akan mendengkus, menyengir, lalu menggeleng-geleng, _kau cukup sentimental juga, ha? Dengar, tetaplah jadi dirimu, maka aku akan menganggapnya biasa._

Jika Clint mengambil rute lain, hampir pasti ia tak akan berada di sini.

Natasha sudah terbiasa untuk percaya bahwa hal-hal dalam kehidupan terjadi untuk berbagai alasan, sebagian terungkap dengan mudah, sebagian tidak. Dan barangkali, keputusan Clint berarti hingga saat ini untuk sebuah cerita:

tentang patriotisme mitos masa kecilnya yang menjadi nyata di depan matanya sendiri;

Steve Rogers, antitesis dirinya.

Keputusan Clint adalah sebuah pematahan tentang hal-hal yang tidak bisa dipercayainya sungguh-sungguh dulu. Tentang kehidupan dengan alasan, tentang pertolongan, tentang ikatan, tentang kawan, tentang kebajikan.

 _Tentang Steve Rogers_.

"Mimpi yang tidak buruk seharusnya tidak membuat wajahmu seperti itu."

Natasha tersenyum, tetapi memalingkan wajahnya sebentar dari Steve, menoleh ke sebelah kanan. Gelap sekali, seolah-olah dunia luar tak nyata.

Kemudian, ia kembali pada Steve, mengangkat tangannya, mengusap pipi Steve yang mulai dipenuhi cambang—kamuflase sekaligus cerminan perubahan diri dan nasib. Ia menelusuri setiap titik yang memungkinkan, membuat eksistensi Steve merasuk ke dalam dirinya seakan-akan Steve selama ini adalah sebuah bualan, imajinasi, pilihan yang tak nyata. Tujuh tahun hidup bersama dalam satu tim, satu misi, membuatnya heran mengapa terkadang Steve masih terasa seperti bayang-bayang yang ia dapatkan saat ia masih mendapat pendidikan di Red Room: sebuah dongeng patriotisme yang nun jauh di sana.

Steve tak berkata apa-apa, hanya meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Natasha.

Keputusan Clint membawanya ke sini. Hidupnya berubah karena Clint. Hidupnya berubah karena Steve. Dan meski dua pria itu menduduki posisi yang berbeda, Natasha berutang pada keduanya.


	2. change

Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanoff adalah karakter milik Marvel, dalam setting Marvel Cinematic Universe, tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini.

* * *

Biasanya, meski dalam pelarian, Steve selalu menyempatkan diri untuk lari pagi, pada dini hari saat dunia belum terbangun, saat cahaya belum muncul.

Namun belakangan ini, seminggu ini, Natasha masih mendapati Steve berada di sisi tempat tidur mereka. Buku sketsa di pangkuannya, dan pensil di tangannya, tangan seorang seniman sekaligus penyelamat dunia (bagaimana bisa dua sifat itu berada di satu tubuh—Natasha masih merasakan Steve seperti sebuah impian). Natasha tidak tahu persis apa yang Steve gambar, tetapi ia tahu persis, menggambar adalah sebuah _eudaimonia_ untuk hidupnya yang tak lagi sama, sebuah pelarian sekaligus sebuah cara bertahan.

 _Bertahan_. Natasha menelan kata itu bulat-bulat, masih mencari makna tentang apa yang terjadi di belakang. Bertanya-tanya apakah motivasinya dahulu, yang membuatnya bertahan di kehidupannya yang berubah; dari seorang alat menjadi seorang agen yang mempertahankan kebenaran.

Red Room membentuknya menjadi seorang sosok yang berguna untuk berbagai keperluan. Apapun caranya, tujuan adalah hal utama. Hitam dan putih si tujuan tak perlu. Tujuan adalah tujuan, dia melepaskan diri dari sifat, adjektiva yang subjektif.

Namun begitu dunianya berganti, resosialisasi dan desosialisasi mengganti pandangannya. Manusia dan kemanusiaan, dulunya, terpisah dari tujuan. _Tujuan adalah tujuan_. Kemudian, saat ia menyeberang ke benua Amerika, manusia dan kemanusiaan mulai masuk ke dalam pandangannya.

Pada suatu titik, saat itu, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa pada perubahan. Namun, setelah diingat-ingat kembali, saat itu ia begitu ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang manusia, kemanusiaan, kebenaran, dan bukan hanya soal tujuan.

Hal-hal itu membantunya tetap berdiri.

Dan sekarang, Steve, yang punya seribu sifat yang bertolak belakang dengan dirinya, apa yang membuatnya bertahan setelah dia dianggap pengkhianat?

"Steve."

Steve menoleh, lalu tersenyum. "Hei."

Natasha menelengkan kepala. "Aku melihat perubahan."

Hanya dengan menatap matanya, Steve sepertinya tahu. "Aku hanya meminimalisir kemungkinan terburuk."

"Orang-orang tak akan mengenalimu dalam gelap."

"Yeah." Steve meninggalkan bangku kecil di sisi jendela menuju tempat tidur kembali. "Sekarang ada yang harus berubah."

Natasha mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku belajar sesuatu darimu," katanya, dan tanpa Natasha sangka, Steve menyentuh rambutnya, memainkan ujung-ujung pirangnya, "bahwa aku bisa bertahan dengan perubahan. Perubahan-perubahan akan membuatku bertahan sekarang. Aku akan terbiasa."

Natasha menyeringai kecil. "Itu bukan cara hidup yang disarankan, Steve. Berbahaya."

"Dan kau hidup lalu bertahan hingga saat ini karena itu."

Natasha menggeleng-geleng. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang telah kulalui."

"Kau bisa melewatinya sendiri."

Natasha membuka mulut, tetapi suatu penyadaran membuatnya tidak jadi berbicara. Ia takut hal itu tak benar, tetapi Steve, seperti biasa, begitu mudah ditebak—ia benar.

"Dan kita pasti bisa melaluinya bersama."

Natasha merasakan sesuatu meledak di dalam dadanya, rasanya meluap-luap hingga ke perutnya, dan ia tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Ia berusaha keras mengulum senyumannya.

"Kau bicara begitu, padahal kau adalah orang yang tak percaya saat aku bilang, _aku akan mengikutimu ke ujung dunia jika kau memintaku_."

"Berbahaya bicara seperti itu, Nat," Steve berkata dengan senyuman miring, tetapi dia menarik Natasha lebih dekat ke pangkuannya.

"Hidup kita sekarang memang berbahaya, Steve, tetapi perubahan akan selalu ada."

Dan Steve menciumnya. Jika ini bukan suatu bentuk penghargaan, maka Natasha tak tahu apa namanya.

* * *

a/n: bagian yang "aku akan mengikutimu [...]" itu diambil dari buku heroes' journey (road to avengers: infinity war) oleh steve behling.


	3. broken

Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanoff adalah karakter milik Marvel, dalam setting Marvel Cinematic Universe, tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini.

* * *

Natasha melihat banyak kehancuran di hidupnya. Tentang perubahan perlahan yang merusak seperti air panas yang meretakkan gelas pelan-pelan, atau perubahan mendadak yang berupa penghancuran total, bak petir yang menyambar pohon hingga tumbang, membakarnya, mengubahnya jadi abu.

Natasha bahkan melihat hidupnya seperti pecahan vas yang remuk. Sejuta keping, merangkak sendiri mencari pasangan-pasangannya.

Ia juga melihat Steve mengalami kejadian-kejadian seperti itu. Saat SHIELD runtuh, saat apa yang ia percayai mengkhianatinya, saat kebenaran menjadi sesuatu yang abu-abu. saat ia dipaksa untuk menerima kenyataan abad ke-21 yang jauh dari harapannya.

Steve bertahan.

Steve tidak merangkak untuk mengumpulkan keping-keping. Dia membentuk dirinya dengan cara yang berbeda, menyusun keping-kepingnya menjadi bentuk yang tak lagi sama. Natasha memandang Steve tak henti-henti setelah mereka menumbangkan satu tim teroris yang menggunakan sisa-sisa invasi Chitauri sore itu.

Bumi di bawah kaki Steve berguncang, menjatuhkannya, dan dia bangkit sebagai seseorang yang berbeda, seolah-olah dia ditempa dalam waktu singkat di bawah sana.

"Ajari aku untuk bertahan," bisik Natasha pada malam harinya, saat hanya ada mereka berdua di motel yang sangat tua itu.

Steve memandangnya tak percaya. "Kau adalah orang terakhir yang kuduga untuk bertanya seperti itu."

Natasha tidak perlu menjelaskan tentang rasa ragu dan ketakutan. Steve mengetahui itu lebih dari siapapun. Maka ia pun hanya memandang Steve sebagai bentuk kejujuran, ia menelanjangi dirinya sendiri dan memperlihatkan semua ketakutannya. "Ajari aku bertahan dari kehancuran."

"Kau lebih tahu, Natasha," bisik Steve balik.

"Duniaku tidak dijungkirbalikkan dengan cara dibangunkan pada abad yang berbeda, kemudian dikhianati oleh pelabuhan terakhir tempatku mengabdi, ditinggalkan orang terkasih, dan pandanganku ditentang sedemikian rupa oleh orang-orang yang kupercayai." Natasha menarik napas panjang, pandangannya tak lepas dari mata Steve yang masih mencari tahu. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak hancur?"

Mulut Steve terbuka sedikit, tetapi tak ada kata yang terdengar ketika Natasha menyusuri bagian bawahnya dengan pelan, seperti mengagumi sebuah karya seni yang agung.

"Kau masihlah tak nyata, Steve, kau perwujudan dari hal yang tak kukira ada saat aku dididik menjadi seorang Black Widow."

Steve menggenggam wajah Natasha, mendekatkan mereka, kening mereka saling bertemu, bisikannya panas di wajah Natasha, "Aku nyata, Nat, dan aku tidak sesempurna itu."

Natasha merasa perlu mencium Steve untuk merayapi kenyataan, menyentuhkan dirinya pada fakta, meresapi aroma Steve karena indera penciuman adalah indera paling purba dan jujur bagi dirinya. Steve menjamahnya, seakan-akan menariknya dari dalam air. Kemudian, Natasha melihat mata Steve yang menggelap.

"Segala kehancuran itu—dan kau masihlah Steve Rogers." Natasha menggeleng-geleng. "Kau tidak nyata. Kau hanyalah dongeng yang diceritakan saat aku masih di Red Room."

"Itu karena aku belum mendapati kehancuran yang paling mengerikan."

Natasha kembali menyusuri wajah Steve.

"Pergilah dariku, maka kau tidak akan melihat Steve Rogers yang ini lagi."

Natasha menggigit bibir bawahnya, ketakutan tiba-tiba saja merayap di dadanya, mencekik tenggorokannya. Ia bisa menghancurkan Steve Rogers dengan cara-cara tertentu.

"Jika kau akan menghilang, menghilanglah bersamaku," simpul Steve.

Natasha memejamkan matanya saat bibir Steve berada di lehernya, membiarkan warna _phosphene_ di balik kelopak matanya meledak menjadi putih, lalu menjadi visi jika suatu saat eksistensinya berubah menjadi debu, maka ia akan menunggang udara, menjerat Steve, menarik oksigen terakhir dari paru-parunya, dan pun mereka akan menjalani kehidupan berbeda bersama pula.


	4. unveil

Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanoff adalah karakter milik Marvel, dalam setting Marvel Cinematic Universe, tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini.

* * *

Dan, _mudah_.

Semudah ia menerima uluran tangan Clint, keputusannya, kesempatan darinya.

Steve memberikannya ruang untuk berpikir lebih banyak tentang kemanusiaan, patriotisme, rasa percaya, ikatan yang baru. Tepat setelah S.H.I.E.L.D runtuh, Natasha menemukan persimpangan yang baru, dan ia pun melihat jauh ke belakang. Ia kembali ke Rusia, menapak tilas sejarahnya sendiri untuk menemukan dirinya sendiri _lagi_. Karena ini berbeda dengan saat ia masuk ke S.H.I.E.L.D, ketika itu ia menemukan dunia baru untuk menjalani misi yang berbeda, tetapi sekarang tidak seperti itu. Waktu itu adalah _menemukan_ , tetapi sekarang _disingkapkan_. Ada banyak kebenaran yang tidak ia tahu, dan untuk sesaat, satu-satunya kebenaran yang bisa dipercaya hanya Steve.

Oleh karena itulah, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Steve dari seluruh keputusan yang ia buat sekarang.

Kadang ia takut, ia _terlalu percaya_ pada Steve. Sampai ia berani lari dari gedung Avengers, mengubah dirinya, menjauh dari dunia, meninggalkan publik yang pernah mengelu-elukannya, demi Steve dan pemahamannya tentang Perjanjian Sokovia. Ia takut kepercayaan itu membawanya pada sesuatu yang lain, seperti saat S.H.I.E.L.D hingga keruntuhannya.

Suara kunci pintu menyadarkan Natasha dan membuyarkan hantu-hantu pikirannya ( _ketakutan-ketakutan itu_ ), Steve datang dengan beberapa barang dalam plastik.

"Kau beli ini juga rupanya." Natasha mengambil sekotak sereal warna-warni. "Padahal aku cuma bercanda."

Steve tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu. Mengisengi itu menyenangkan."

"Jadi, kau begitu sekarang?"

"Mengapa tidak?"

Mereka sama-sama tertawa, dan Sam berlalu di antara mereka sambil bergumam soal mata uang Euro terhadap dolar di tangan mereka, Steve dan Natasha hanya berpandangan tanpa berkomentar.

"Berapa lama kita akan di sini?" tanya Natasha, masih memangku kotak itu.

"Sampai bahaya tercium." Steve menyandarkan dirinya pada sofa.

"Dan sekarang baik-baik saja?"

"Sejauh yang bisa kulihat." Ia melirik pada Natasha. "Kau melihat sesuatu yang berbeda?"

Natasha mengamati gambar kelinci pada kotak sereal tersebut. Ia tak sadar ia tersenyum. "Tidak. Aku percaya padamu."

"Sampai kapan? Aku bisa saja berbuat kesalahan, Nat." Nadanya ringan dan mungkin sedikit bercanda, tetapi Natasha tak suka menyia-nyiakan pandangan sekarang, maka,

Natasha pun mengangkat pandangannya. "Sampai akhir."


	5. love

Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanoff adalah karakter milik Marvel, dalam setting Marvel Cinematic Universe, tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini.

* * *

Di masa lalu yang tak terlalu jauh, Natasha sempat berharap.

Bruce adalah bagian dari pelarian. Pelarian dari masa lalunya. Ia menemukan seseorang yang menghadapi hal sama; tentang kontrol, tentang masa lalu, tentang hal-hal yang tak bisa diubah lagi. Untuk sesaat, ia kira Bruce adalah epitome hal yang ia cari, pelengkapnya—tetapi semua itu berakhir di rasa kagum. _Kagum_ bahwa Bruce bisa sampai ke titik ini dengan kontrolnya yang sedemikian rupa.

Itu bukan cinta, ia pikir tak lama kemudian, dan bertahan hingga sekarang. Karena nasib tak mempertemukan mereka, bintang-bintang di langit tak bersinar untuk mereka, dan terlebih, Natasha tak berutang apapun pada lelaki itu. Mereka adalah kolega dengan sebuah pertalian yang serupa, tetapi bukan benang merah. Meskipun seandainya Bruce tak pergi, ia yakin ceritanya pun tak akan seperti ini.

Kemudian, faktor lain. Steve. _Steve_. Steve masih di sini. Di sisinya. Terus dan terus, beragam hal terjadi, eliminasi seribu faktor, Steve masih ada. Steve bisa berada pada jarak pandang terjauh, tapi bisa pula satu inci dari pandangannya, dia selalu ada. Apalagi sekarang, ketika puluhan, ratusan malam dilalui bersama, Steve tak pernah terlalu jauh.

"Apakah ini cinta, Steve?"

Steve mengangkat matanya, hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. "Jika bukan, kausebut apa?"

" _Rumah_."

"Rumah hangat karena cinta."

"Cinta itu adalah ungkapan kekanakan."

Steve menyeringai kecil. "Apapun itu, sebut saja." Jarinya menelusuri pelipis hingga sudut bibir Natasha, berakhir di sana. "Kau tidak akan membiarkanku sendirian, kesepian, itu sudah cukup."

Natasha melupakan seribu istilah alternatif ketika Steve menciumnya lagi.


	6. untold

Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanoff adalah karakter milik Marvel, dalam setting Marvel Cinematic Universe, tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini.

* * *

Steve menggambar sebuah rumah. lantas memajangnya di nakas kecil di samping tempat tidur. Tempat ini sementara bagi mereka—selalu begitu—tetapi dia selalu membuatnya seperti sebuah kediaman yang permanen. Yang selalu membuat Natasha bertanya-tanya, _mengapa?_

"Sebentar lagi kita juga akan pindah, Steve."

"Maka hargailah tempat ini sebisa mungkin." Steve pun duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

Natasha menelan ludahnya. Jawaban itu _bukan dirinya sekali_. Ia terbiasa dengan perubahan cepat, tindakan yang tergantung suasana, tak memikirkan afeksi dalam sebuah konsekuensi ataupun kalkulasi. Steve? Dia terus-terusan mencintai, menghargai, menikmati, dengan jumlah yang sama dengan keberanian yang dia miliki saat dia melompat untuk sebuah granat yang dilemparkan ke arahnya.

Perempuan itu tertawa pelan, yang tentu saja menarik perhatian Steve.

"Ada apa?"

Natasha menelengkan kepala, dengan cepat ekspresinya berubah. "Kita sangat berbeda. Tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bersedia mengikutimu ke mana saja. Apa yang kucari darimu?"

Steve mendekat. "Cinta, Natasha."

"Apakah memang seperti itu?"

"Ada banyak hal. Ada banyak jenis. Ada banyak cara." Tangannya berada di atas tangan Natasha. "Dan mungkin yang kali ini adalah yang belum pernah dirasakan siapapun. Belum pernah dituliskan oleh seorang pun." Tatapan Steve seolah-olah ia tak pernah ingin kehilangan Natasha dari jarak pandangannya. "Aku tidak peduli kau menyebutnya apa, Nat."

Natasha menyeringai kecil, menggenggam tangan Steve.


	7. grey

Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanoff adalah karakter milik Marvel, dalam setting Marvel Cinematic Universe, tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini.

* * *

Natasha melihat refleksi Steve pada kaca Quinjet ketika mereka mengudara. Untuk sesaat, terlihat wajah Steve beberapa malam lalu, dalam obrolan mereka setelah dia meletakkan sketsa rumahnya pada nakas. Steve tersenyum, dan Natasha tertawa kecil, menggeleng-geleng, semuanya terasa natural, bahkan Sam yang keheranan pun terhitung.

"Cinta itu untuk anak-anak," ulang Natasha, seakan-akan mengingatkan pada dirinya sendiri. "Dan seperti itu rupanya menjadi anak-anak."

"Di balik semua topengmu, masih ada sosok lama. Masih ada putih dalam kelabu, Natasha."

"Dan kau mencintai putih itu meski tak satu pun orang yang bisa membedakannya dalam kelabu?"

Steve mengangkat bahu. "Karena aku tahu itu ada. Itu saja."

"Kau memang benar-benar manusia dalam dongeng. _Hampir-hampir tidak nyata_."

"Dan kau penikmat dongengnya."

"Terdengar sangat kekanakan, Steve."

"Lalu, kenapa?"

Natasha mengulum senyumnya. "Tidak masalah." Natasha pun mengencangkan strap pada pakaiannya. "Siap untuk misi, Kapten?"

Steve menatap jauh ke depan sana, ke balik kaca di hadapan Sam. "Selalu."


	8. strong

Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanoff adalah karakter milik Marvel, dalam setting Marvel Cinematic Universe, tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini.

* * *

Saat ia masih menjadi _trainee_ di program Red Room, seluruh tokoh-tokoh dengan potensi dan sejarah luar biasa diperkenalkan.

Captain America adalah salah satunya. Di era itu, saat eksistensi Soviet sudah berada di ujung tebing, dia sudah menjadi dongeng. Epitome kejujuran dan patriotisme. Bukan sesuatu yang akan mereka pelajari, kata pelatih, karena kalian tercipta dengan moral yang fleksibel. Tidak rigid dan berpatokan pada putih semata. Bisa jadi orang-orang seperti itu menjadi lawan kalian, katanya.

Namun benak Natasha masih menyimpan pertanyaan, _senyata apakah Steve Rogers?_ Bisa jadi sebagian aksi-aksinya adalah propaganda. Bisa jadi pula dia sebenarnya juga alat negara, alat organisasi, dan itu tak berbeda dengan dirinya. Apakah hatinya memang sebesar itu, _sebaik itu_ , dan bukan hanya topeng belaka?

Hatinya tidak bisa berbohong. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu. Steve adalah konsep yang asing sekaligus mengusik batinnya. Moralitas milik Steve begitu ingin Natasha sentuh. Pernah ia membayangkan memiliki hati dan posisi seperti Steve, dan ia begitu ingin tahu seperti apa rasanya. _Seperti apa dunia di mata Steve_. Sosok itu tetap berada dalam kisah-kisah masa lalu yang ditengoknya sesekali, dilihatnya untuk membandingkan, untuk _membayangkan_.

Kabar bahwa Captain America ditemukan dan selama ini hanya tertidur menggelitik Natasha. Ia saat itu sudah berada di organisasi besar yang bisa menjangkau Steve kapan saja, dan tiba-tiba saja dongeng, mitos, dan segala kisah yang membuatnya penasaran itu sudah seujung jari dekatnya dengan dirinya.

Ada orang-orang dalam hidupnya yang pernah berkata, _orang-orang hebat akan dipertemukan satu sama lain_. Namun Natasha merasa tak sehebat itu untuk disandingkan bersama Steve, untuk hidup dalam sebuah visi yang sama. Namun mau apalagi? Steve memilih untuk menjadi rekannya, menolongnya, lalu menjalani sisa-sisa dari apa yang mereka punya dengannya pula.

Dulu Natasha tak percaya keajaiban. Dulu keajaiban itu adalah dongeng yang bernama Captain America. Epitome kebenaran, sementara dirinya adalah segala sesuatu yang kelabu; epitome pragmatisme.

Keajaiban itu benar-benar nyata, legenda itu hidup. Legenda itu bersamanya. Ia menjadi bagian dari kisah dan sejarah yang tak pernah dibayangkan akan dialaminya. Ia melihat dunia yang berbeda setelah berada di sisi Steve. Ia melihat kejujuran sebening danau tenang yang tak tersentuh manusia, ia melihat kekuatan yang bukan sekadar tentang menghajar musuh. Legenda itu bukan hanya legenda. Tidak ada topeng.

Steve, pada suatu malam, bertanya padanya,

"Kenapa kau memilihku, memilih melarikan diri bersamaku?"

"Karena kau melihat dunia dengan cara yang berbeda dariku." Karena ia tahu, _mewujudkan impian masa kecil_ adalah jawaban yang kekanakan sekali untuk ukuran Natasha Romanoff.

"Aku tidak melihat itu sebagai sebuah alasan yang kuat untuk seorang Natasha."

"Tidak seluruh hal tentangku kuat, Steve."

"Itu menurutmu."

Natasha menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. "Maka katakan apa menurutmu."

"Kau jauh lebih kuat dari yang kaukira."

Natasha menggeleng. "Jika aku kuat, maka aku tidak membutuhkan _mata yang berbeda_ untuk berjalan di jalan ini. Kau adalah _mata yang berbeda_ itu, tetapi kita masih bisa menjadi perisai untuk satu sama lain. Jika itu bukan jalan hidup yang kuharapkan, maka aku tidak tahu lagi harus hidup seperti apa."


	9. with you

Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanoff adalah karakter milik Marvel, dalam setting Marvel Cinematic Universe, tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini.

* * *

Namun Steve tak puas dengan satu kali jawaban. Di antara misi-misi rahasia dan kehidupan domestik yang sudah mulai membuat mereka terbiasa, di antara malam-malam yang sunyi dan pagi yang hening, atau siang yang riuh karena tawa tiga orang, di dalam kamar yang sempit atau dapur berlangit-langit rendah, selalu ada pertanyaan tentang kehidupan.

Termasuk,

"Katamu, kau rela pergi ke ujung dunia jika aku yang meminta."

"Sudah sejauh ini, dan kau masih tidak percaya, Rogers?"

Ujung jari Steve menyentuh ujung hidung Natasha. "Dunia akan terkejut bahwa kata-kata itu datang dari seorang Black Widow."

"Aku mengenalmu sejak aku masih menjadi _trainee_. Sejak aku memulai karir kelabuku." Ia menangkap tangan Steve. "Aku tahu apa yang kukatakan."

"Tapi, _kenapa_?"

"Kau dan aku berbeda. Aku ingin tahu; karena di balik cerita-cerita masa kecilku, aku bertanya-tanya banyak hal tentangmu." Ia menggenggam tangan Steve erat-erat. "Siapa kau? Apa yang membuatmu begini? Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa kau memilih sesuatu? Bagaimana kau menjalani hidup, mengambil keputusan? Hanya dengan mengikutimu, aku bisa tahu."

"Setelah kau mengetahuinya, _lantas apa_?"

Natasha meletakkan tangannya di wajah Steve. "Aku ingin terus membuka mataku, Steve, dan menjalani semuanya bersamamu."


End file.
